I Believe in Sherlock Holmes
by Chelsea Watson
Summary: It's been a year and a half since Sherlock jumped off the building. And this is John's story.


**Author's Note: Hey there. This is only a short little one shot. The idea came to me while I was talking to my girlfriend, and I promptly sat down to type it out. This is my first one shot, and my first type actually finishing something that I have started to write.**

**Disclaimer: John Watson and Sherlock Holmes belong completely to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC.**

My name is Doctor John Hamish Watson and this is my story.

I trained at St. Bartholomew's Hospital in London, England, training to become an army doctor. I later became Captain of the Northumberland Fusiliers and served in Afghanistan until I was shot in the shoulder. I was discharged shortly after, once I had healed. I moved back to London, and was seeing a therapist, who believed that my limp was a psychosomatic limp when I met Sherlock Holmes. Little did I know that he would be the man to change my life.

Within twenty-four hours of meeting the other man, I had moved in with him, and I had visited a crime scene with him. I should mention that Sherlock Holmes was not the average man. He was the world's only consulting detective. He was able to tell you your life story from just looking at you. He knew the moment that he saw me that I had served abroad, and he was able to tell me that my sister, Harry was an alcoholic, and that she had recently left her wife, though he did believe that Harry was my brother at first.

As I was saying, Sherlock Holmes was an extraordinary man, and I am honoured to have been able to call him my best friend. When I first met him, I was warned by many to stay away from him. They told me he was a psychopath, and that he "got off" on other people's murders. I'm glad that I didn't listen to them, because if I had... Well, I suppose you'll find out.

My first real taste of what Sherlock was like was our first case together "A Study In Pink" as I refer to it on my blog. That was when I really got to see just how into a case he would get. That was also the first time I saved his life. I can still remember watching him from the window in the building beside the one he was in. I can still vividly see him lifting the pill to his mouth, and I can still feel what it was like to pull that trigger, to shoot the man in front of Sherlock. I think that's when I first started to fall in love with him.

Over the next year and a half, Sherlock and I became best friends, though I think I was really his only friend. One thing Sherlock said to me will always stick in my head. He once said to me, "Listen, what I said before, John, I meant it. I don't have friends. I've just got one." That was when I realized he needed me just as much as I needed him. But I wasn't able to tell him that I needed him, not the way I needed him.

I never told him, and now it's too late. I wish I had of told Sherlock, even if he didn't return the feelings, even if he would never have been able to. I still wish I had of. Every fucking day I wish I had of.

Sherlock Holmes was my best friend and the most brilliant man I have ever and will ever know. But Jim Moriarty made him out to be a fraud. Jim Moriarty made Sherlock kill himself.

The day Sherlock died, it still seems like yesterday, but it's been a year and a half. He stood on top of St. Bart's, his hair pushed back slightly by the wind. He looked down at me as he talked to me on his phone. He told me that it was his note. He told me that "sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side." And with his final goodbye, Sherlock jumped.

I watched my best friend, and the man I loved jump to his own death, and by the time I got to him, he was already dead. By the time I got to him, it was too late. I'm a fucking doctor and I couldn't save him!

It's been a year and a half since Sherlock killed himself. A year and a half, and his name hasn't been cleared. But I believe in Sherlock Holmes. I always will. I love him and I will never stop loving him.

Sherlock had one thing right. It was that sentiment is found on the losing side. And I'm okay with that. I'm okay with being on the losing side.

My name is Doctor John Hamish Watson. I love Sherlock Holmes, and I believe in him.

My name is Doctor John Hamish Watson, and this is my note.

**Author's Note: Reviews and ratings are much appreciated.**


End file.
